Friday evening
by mikipau
Summary: Regina searches the house for Kathryn, and finds her. Established relationship. Fluff.


**Title:** Friday evening

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating:** T

**Fandom: **Once Upon A Time

**Pairing:** Kathryn/Regina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time. If I did Regina would be happily in love with one of the other female characters and I wouldn't get so upset when watching the show.

**Summary: **Regina searches the house for Kathryn, and finds her. Established relationship. Fluff.

**A/N:** I don't know where this came from, or if it's even worthy of being posted. So if apologies are needed - sorry!

* * *

"Kathryn? Where are you?" Regina went from room to room, looking for her lover, but without finding her. She had to be here somewhere since her car was in the driveway, her duffel hung over a chair in the kitchen and the stove was on, the wonderful smell of soup filling the room.

"Kathryn!"

Nothing.

Regina put the bread down on the kitchen counter. It was a dark bread which Henry detested, but since she'd just dropped him off at Emma's that wouldn't be a problem. She knew it was Kathryn's favourite and was rather pleased with herself for the idea of picking it up on her way home.

Her son's sullen attitude towards her had dissipated since Kathryn had become part of their lives as more than a friend. He'd said she'd gotten softer - nicer. Regina wasn't so sure about that, but she'd come to an agreement with Emma - something which would have seemed like an impossible and devastating compromise four months ago. Now Henry got to spend every other weekend with his birthmother, leaving Regina and Kathryn a weekend all to themselves.

It wasn't that they didn't want Henry around. No, Regina loved her son above all and she knew Kathryn loved him as well - the three of them were now a family. It was simply that since she had adopted Henry she hadn't been involved with anyone. Sure, she'd been intimate with a few people throughout the years, but those encounters had been more like practical arrangements, completely lacking the connection and love she felt towards Kathryn. Getting some time alone, just the two of them, was a luxury she cherished just as much as the time she had with her son.

"Kathryn!"

Still no answer.

She made sure the soup was barely simmering and then went upstairs. The bedroom door was ajar and so was the door to the adjacent bathroom. The shower wasn't running, but the steam that escaped from the bathroom hinted at a very warm bath. Regina felt a smile tug at her lips. Kathryn hated being cold.

Regina, who of course didn't want to freeze, still wanted to have the bedroom slightly cool when sleeping, but Kathryn couldn't stand it. She'd shiver like a cold kitten at the slightest drop in temperature and every time Regina left the bedroom window open Kathryn saw it as a must to wear flannel pyjamas. Since Regina preferred Kathryn in far less clothing she'd compromised - forced herself to get used to the warmth and reaped the benefits of having a scantily clad woman under the duvet with her every night.

Now leaning against the doorframe she let her eyes wander over the face and upper chest of her love. The bubbles filled the bathtub to the rim and the steam left Kathryn's skin shiny and flush. She was beautiful - face scrubbed clean, hair slicked back and her eyes closed.

Regina let her jacket fall to the floor, ignoring the almost compulsive need to hang it. Next was her skirt, stockings and garter belt. The fact that she wore garter belts had amused Kathryn when she'd first encountered the suspenders - thinking Regina had dressed to impress or seduce. She'd since learned that Regina didn't like the feel of pantyhose or stay-ups and so stockings and garter belts were the norm for when she wore skirts or dresses.

Unbuttoning her shirt, letting her bra fall to the floor and shimmying out of her panties, Regina stepped up to the tub. Kathryn must have heard her, her blue eyes opening and growing large and dark as they fell upon Regina.

"Scoot forward, honey," Regina said as she slid into the tub behind Kathryn, hissing slightly as the hot water enveloped her. She placed a kiss on a naked shoulder and then reached around to pull the warm, wet body in front of her closer. Kathryn's weight settled against Regina's chest and they both sighed contentedly.

"I wondered where you were. I called for you."

"I'm sorry. I guess I must have nodded off."

Regina kissed the tempting neck so close to her lips. "Hard day at work?"

Kathryn's hands searched for, and found, Regina's under the bubbles. She brought one hand up, kissing it softly before letting it return to the water.

"No, not hard. Just... cold."

Regina smiled, the movements of her lips seemed to tickle the back of Kathryn's neck since the woman in her arms shivered.

"I can warm you up Kat." They rarely used nicknames besides 'honey' and 'dear'. Regina didn't like being called anything but her own name and thinking Kathryn was such a beautiful name she rarely saw a need to shorten it, but once in a while she let the nickname slip and it made the occasion so much more special - more endearing.

Kathryn giggled. It wasn't a breezy childish sound, but more like a confirmation of the truth of Regina's words. "I know you can, but we need to dry off and get downstairs soon. I made you soup."

Regina let one of her hands travel the expanse of Kathryn's thigh, skim over a hip, caress supple skin to finally come to rest above a steadily beating heart.

"It smelled good."

"Huh? Kathryn shook her head, confused, obviously distracted by the feelings created by Regina's travelling hand. "What?"

"The soup, honey. The soup smelled wonderful." She let her other hand caress the inside of Kathryn's thigh, knowing the skin there to be extra sensitive.

"Are you hungry?" Kathryn's voice was breathy as she squirmed under Regina's touch, barely keeping track of what was being said.

Regina felt a grin spread across her face. "I could eat."

Kathryn couldn't hold back the snort at hearing those words - a reaction to their underlying crudeness. She sat up, leaving Regina's body bereft of her weight and softness. Before Regina had a chance to do more than let out a disappointed groan Kathryn had gotten out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around herself she looked at Regina, holding out a hand to help her out of the water as well.

"I think that soup is calling us. I have a feeling we'll be needing all the energy we can get."

Regina's grin grew wider as her eyes followed Kathryn leaving the bathroom, glancing back over her shoulder - blue eyes glittering with playfulness, lust and love.


End file.
